EXILE LOVE
| image = EXILE - EXILE LOVE cover.jpg | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE LOVE | original = | type = Studio album | released = December 12, 2007 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2007 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 63:56 (CD+2DVD) 59:58 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "SUMMER TIME LOVE" "Toki no Kakera / 24karats -type EX-" "I Believe" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE EVOLUTION (2007) | current = EXILE LOVE (2007) | next = EXILE CATCHY BEST (2008) }} EXILE LOVE is the sixth studio album of EXILE. It was released on December 12, 2007 in two editions: CD+2DVD and CD Only. It's their second album to reach a million copies sold and it's currently EXILE's best selling studio album and third best selling album overall. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-45805/B~C, ¥5,184) * CD Only (RZCD-45806, ¥3,146) Singles EXILE - SUMMER TIME LOVE CD only cover.jpg|"SUMMER TIME LOVE"|link=SUMMER TIME LOVE EXILE - Toki no Kakera 24karats -type EX- CD only cover.jpg|"Toki no Kakera / 24karats -type EX-"|link=Toki no Kakera / 24karats -type EX- EXILE - I Believe CD only cover.jpg|"I Believe"|link=I Believe Tracklist CD # What Is Love # I Believe # Beautiful # HIBIKI (響 ～HIBIKI～; Sound) # Kimi ga Iru Kara (君がいるから; Because You're Here) # Make Love # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Sora Kara Ochitekuru JAZZ (空から落ちてくるJAZZ; JAZZ Falling Down from the Sky) # love # sayonara # Kawaranai Mono (変わらないモノ; Things That Won't Change) # Toki no Kakera (時の描片 ～トキノカケラ～; Fragments of Time) # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic (CD+2DVD Bonus Track) Lovers Again -Orchestra Version- (CD Only Bonus Track) # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC (CD+2DVD Bonus Track) DVD ; Disc 1 * Video Clip # Touch The Sky feat.Bach Logic (Video Clip) # SUMMER TIME LOVE (Video Clip) # Toki no Kakera (Video Clip) # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC (Video Clip) # I Believe (Video Clip) * Animation Movie # Exsamurai Prologue (エグザムライ 序章) ; Disc 2 * EXILE LIVE TOUR 2007 EXILE EVOLUTION ~SUMMER TIME LOVE~ with Tour Document Movie (2007.8.5 TOKYO BIG SIGHT) # EVOLUTION # Hibiki # Choo Choo TRAIN # Dream Catcher # Yureru - JONTE # Blue Sky - COLOR # No Other Man feat.NaNa # J.S.B. Is Back - Nidaime J Soul Brothers # WON'T BE LONG feat. NEVER LAND # DANCER'S ANTHEM # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version- # Michi # Toki no Kakera # One love # Lovers Again # Choo Choo TRAIN - OKAXILE Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,480,088* World Chart Positions Trivia * The album reached #1 on Oricon charts, and charted for 62 weeks. As it sold 1,470,959 copies in 2008, it became the #1 album of the year. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:2007 Releases Category:2007 Albums Category:2007 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Million Seller Albums